


Something in the Silence

by franknstar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, does that count as a spoiler, it mentions saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franknstar/pseuds/franknstar
Summary: she watches him in silence, his walls falling and crashing





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh jesus i tried signing into my old ao3 acc and forgot the password for it and the email. it's been forever since i posted, but oh well. it's also the first time I've written for this fandom. this is some angsty stuff (not really who am i kidding)  
> also, i used 'luciel' so as to not spoil seven's actual name

  Everything in the apartment is quiet. Soundless. He stares at his computer, fists clutched tightly because he somehow manages to get the binary code wrong again. He somehow accidentally types a '1' instead of a '0' again, and suddenly, everything is crumbling around him at shocking rates. First, his breath hitches in his throat, and his eyes are beginning to water. Soon, he reaches up to pull the headphones off of his ears and from the headphone jack because he can't take the music he's listening to. He inhales a sharp breath of air, and his whole body tenses because he knows he's going to explode if he keeps this up. The silence makes it hurt. It just intensifies the words his brain is throwing at him, how he's not worth fighting for or how he can't be loved because someone will end up getting hurt. He manages to hunch over closer to his computer that's sitting in the floor, and he holds in sobs because he just keeps screwing up because he can't focus. Everything keeps collapsing and crumbling because he doesn't know what to do anymore; the silence has finally made it's point: he's not capable of doing this job.  
  And she notices immediately that something is getting to him. She hears how his breath hitches in his throat, how his rapid typing stops suddenly, how the sound of whatever he was listening to no longer fills the room. She wants to rush over to him- no. That will just make him aggravated. But it's to the point where she can't watch him put himself through this much agony. She's in the same mindset as him, she knows he can't keep this up. Everything is crumbling around her as well. She's watching the strongest person she knows collapse in on himself because it's all becoming too much. No one was expecting this. And he's beating himself up over it because he thinks it's his fault, no matter what it is. And within the very few seconds it takes for that to click into MC's mind, she's already standing and making her way over to Luciel, who is sitting in the corner of the room, eyes wide at his computer screen, knuckles turning white and pressing hard against his thighs, and his mouth open slightly.  
  The silence is still present. It's still there, lingering as MC reaches him. She knows he wants to be left alone. She knows he doesn't even want to sit near her, he ignores her constantly, and he is dead set that he isn't worth it. But she also knows that no one needs to suffer through this alone. She doesn't care that he pushes her away. She doesn't care that he ignores her because he thinks something is going to happen and everyone involved is going to get hurt. She knows that he needs someone to cling on to after everything that's happened with Saeran, V, Rika, and the RFA. She knows that she just needs to be there as she kneels down behind him in the floor and very carefully wraps her arms around his torso.   
  He wants to yell. He wants to scream for her to get away. He wants to run from her. She couldn't get caught up with him. His whole body stiffens, tightens and he leans forward, trying to pull away from her, but it just doesn't work. His breath catches again, and he's pressing down on his thighs with his fists and he clenches his jaw and closes his eyes, causing tears to disperse and cascade down his cheeks. He starts breathing again, but the breaths are so uneven and ragged that they'd possibly be mistaken for someone almost suffocating. He tries to pull away again, however MC just tightens her grip on him and places her head in the center of his back. She's so warm, and he's so cold. She's warm hearted, nice, constantly making sure everyone is okay. She's always asking if everyone's eaten, keeping everyone in line and healthy (mainly him and Yoosung, that is). She's constantly giving and she's never wanting anything in return.   
  The thing is, she's thinking the latter part as well, but about him. All Luciel did was give. Everything he did was for other people, and he didn't care. He wanted other people to be happy and safe. Luciel wanted things to be okay for the others, not for himself. He couldn't be in the spotlight. Not that he wanted to. He just wanted people to be happy, unlike he was. He wants at least one person to be able to lead a good life, and he'll do whatever it takes for that to happen. Even if it is a Tripter bot on Twitter, sending new photos of Zen out to the paparazzi every day. He's getting more famous. He's getting more money.   
  Why was it that MC didn't take an interest in Zen? He wouldn't hurt her, or make her get hurt. Hell, Jumin would have been a better choice in this situation. Luciel keeps asking these things to himself, but the answers never come; every time he thinks he's closing in on an answer, he loses his focus because he gets absolutely lost in MC's warm arms wrapped around his freezing body. She's not going to give up, is she? But she breaks the silence with a small hum after what seems like an eternity, but it's only been 15 minutes since she first came to sit with him and hold him. And that's when it all truly snaps because her arms have become slightly loose around his torso and she's fallen asleep trying to comfort him and he explodes inside. This was not supposed to be happening at all, but it was and he doesn't know what to do anymore. He's scared to move. He's scared to do anything because he doesn't want to wake her up since this is the first time she's slept in the past 36 hours. His insides burn and he just wants to quit. He just wants to stop doing things that could hurt others. He wants MC to not get involved, but it's too late for that. He's also realized that it's too for him to get back to work because he's found himself leaning into MC's warmth. He's praying, literally praying, that at lease something goes right. He doesn't care what it is, he just wants to have something not crash into pieces too small that he can't repair. Hopefully God hears his prayers.

  He does. God has mercy. Luciel doesn't know why God decides to give this to him, but he finally lets himself accept something like this. It's the way MC has her face buried against his chest, her arms lazily around his neck and one of her hands is pushed slightly into his hair, pulling lightly at the red locks. His arms are wrapped around her waist, holding on to her for dear life because he doesn't know how long it would last. She was the first person to break his walls, the first person to call him out, the first person to make the dull ache in his heart finally leave. It doesn't matter that they're half-tangled in blankets in the floor. It doesn't matter that sunlight is starting to flood the room. The only thing that matters is how the silence is no longer making the voices yell louder when MC is with him.  
  He smiles, one that plasters itself across his face as he places a kiss on the top of MC's head. She wiggles slightly, pulls in a breath and clears her throat, but she settles again. Luciel is done. He's going to quit hacking. _He's done_. He'll tell Vanderwood, and if Vanderwood decides to rat him out, he'll deal with it then. But he's over it. He's tired of hiding everything. He's tired physically and mentally. He's content knowing that he's more than likely going to end up working for Jumin as a security tech or something of that matter. He's content knowing that being the best friend that he is to Zen, he will more than likely be thrown into spotlight. He's okay with that. He is, he just wants to feel emotion again. He wants to feel human again. He wants to be able to okay for once.   
  He doesn't know if he should thank God. He doesn't know if he should thank MC. But that's something that he just doesn't think about right now because of what slips from his lips.   
  "I love you." And he kisses the top of her head again. "So damned much."  
  She stirs in her sleep again, but she doesn't wake. She's still so warm and he's still so cold, she's still going to always nice and he's still going to have two different sides. But it's okay. He knows that MC has seen his worst, and she accepts it. And he can finally accept that. Someone loves him. Even through the worst, she still loves him.   
  Honestly, he loves her too.


End file.
